Our Freak Show
by Fandomforever33
Summary: After a traumatic childhood accident, sisters Savannah and Lindsay go into a life of hunting. Eventually they meet Dean and Sam Winchester, and due to their lack of transportation after the tragic death of their 68' Mustang, they team up. Alternates between episodes in which the sisters are inserted and personal stories that are co created. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Our Freak show, hey guys its Fandomforever33 and my awesome friend Linds. Ok so she and I got bored and we decided to write this. Anyways I do not own Supernatural only my OC's Lindsay and Savannah. **

* * *

Savannah was nervous. Sure, she and her sister had known Matthew since they were little, (She being in 2nd grade, her younger sister Lindsay being in kindergarden) but, something about his invitation to his "gangs" meeting seemed...well, it left a bad feeling in her stomach that was for sure. She wasn't sure listening to Matthew and bringing along eleven year old Lindsay was the best idea she'd ever had. In fact, she felt downright stupid for doing it. Matthew, who was standing in front of her suddenly spoke, and as though reading her mind, the words formed, "Trust me 'Vannah," he assured, "this is just a harmless meeting, they wanted to met you guys, I talk about you a lot." He flashed her a smile, but the gleam in his face was vacant in his eyes, favoring a slightly nervous attitude over the joyous one he usually gave. The strange change in his attitude left Savannah's right hand itching toward her father's Glock 19 pistol she stashed in her waistband before coming out to this "meeting." Calming down the twitching joints she kept the straightest face she could manage, and snatched Lindsay's palm. Lindsay did not seem to share her nervousness a look of glee adorned her face, at the first prospect of "a big kids party." Savannah was so focused on thinking of what the meeting could be about, and ways to keep her nervousness in check, she didn't even notice her nightmares come true, until a look of confusion snuck its way onto the eleven year olds face. Slowly, Savannah twisted her face to the sight before her eyes, to see what no human being wanted to see. Yes, Little Oak Wyoming was a small town, so people talked, but the thirteen year old chose to ignore the "outlandish " rumors that seemed to follow Matthew around. Rumors that soiled the "golden boy" 's reputation into one full of satanic worship and evil, rather than straight A's and church bake sales. It was only after he only showed up to school twice a week, noticed his grades droop to C's and F's , and the skin beneath his eyes turning blacker and blacker each day, that the possibility of other activities burrowed its way into her mind. And now...there it was. Symbols were painted onto the grass of the field they had stopped at, torches were set up in different places along the figure, illuminating the sky, and different knives and swords were in the other 30 or so men and boys she could see hand's. She now could see, even though she desperately craved escape from this madness. her pistol with its 15 bullets would only wound half, supposing she hit every target dead on, and with all those swords, not to mention some of them looked physically fit, so out running them was out, any way she put it they were stuck. Savannah felt like she was about to scream. The STUPIDITY she felt! HOW could she be so THICK! Her blind faith in Matthew just put her AND Lindsay in danger! Biting her tongue so furiously it bled, she gripped her sister's hand tightly and allowed the boys (some of which she recognized) to a set of chairs, only thinking one thing, "What do they want with us?"

Lindsay sat down next to her sister. She was starting to feel the nervousness her sister had shown in small doses throughout the trip. She didn't entirely understand what the men were doing in the woods; she didn't even entirely understand why she was in the woods. However when the men started to chant words she did not recognize she started to realize that this wasn't good. Glancing at her sister nervously hoping to see the usual confident, sarcastic Savannah she knew, she saw in her place a sickly pale fidgety girl. The eleven year old realized that her sister didn't have the information on what was happening either. Turning her head back to her sight ahead of her she saw a young boy not much older than herself step into the center of the painted shape in the middle of the pasture. The men decked in white robes chanted harsher, crueler, sweat and what seemed like blood dripped from their foreheads. A small light grew like seedling from underneath the boys feet. The light was a harsh, bright red, giving off an evil sensation that her skin crawl and Lindsay's hair stand on end. She snatched her older sisters's hand and squeezed it, as though the motion would end the sight she refused to believe was happening. Savannah quickly squeezed back, and turning to face said girl Lindsay could she her own fear was echoed onto her face. The distorted features, quivering lip, not out of sadness but anger so fierce it caused hot tears to flow from their eyes. The light that was only a seedling one minute grew to a gargantuan size. It shone so bright Lindsay had to snap her eyelids closed, but even then its ferocious heat burned her skin. She felt as though she would up and burn, but then...silence. The kind of silence you hear in a hospital room when life support is taken away from a coma patient, it leaves a hollow feeing, and an erie ring radiating throughout the ward. Creaking her eyes open, she saw the boy standing in the middle, eyes black, panting heavily. He laughed. A cold, harsh laugh. It was more of a cackle, the kind in the disney cartoons. The man with the red necklace over his robes stood eagerly, shouting with joy that his mission was accomplished. Speaking again in what she guessed as latin, he spoke for about a solid 4 minutes. He ended his speech with an over zealous flair, and asked in english the creature if he would agree. In split second, the red necklaced man was on the ground his neck twisted in an odd angle. Lindsay stopped the scream that wanted to rip its way through her throat, but, when the evil being snapped the neck of another man, and another, and another, she could do nothing more than sit still in shock. One man shouted "Demon! You were supposed to help us!" as his last words (before the apparent "Demon" decided to shake it up and crush his skull.) another begged and cried in what sounded, again, like latin, and another boy of roughly 15 begged his mother's forgiveness. Each man and child said something before their demised, but, no one no matter the age, got mercy. At last, it was Savannah, herself, and Matthew left. Her friend, (well, she once thought him a friend) began to chant something in latin, though the words were blocked out when Savannah wrapped her in a hug that smothered any sound. Her grip loosened eventually, just in time to see Matthew chant one more word, a clump of smoke to come from the boys mouth, but not before the demon let out one more act. It muttered something that left Matthew's body strewn across the field, dismembered, and then...it was gone.

Savannah hugged her sister tight, and watched as the casket bearers marched what was left of Matthew's body down to the plot of land where he was to be buried. Nothing but the sound of a weeping widow, who had lost a husband, and now her only child, was heard. Savannah kept her face blank, wanting to stay strong for her sister even though she knew Lindsay was capable of being strong herself. She turned to Lindsay and said "What we saw...that...that was real. You know that right?" She nodded. "And you know that means there are more of them?"Another nod. "You know...we...shouldn't let that happen right? Especially when we know whats-" "Yes Savannah, I know." Lindsay interrupted. "We were thinking the same thing." she said solemnly. As the casket was finally lowered into the soil the two girls knew their lives could never be the same.

12 years later

A shot rang out thru the empty warehouse, a girl with long blond hair stepped out of the shadows. The gun in her hand smoked as the spirit de-materialized, another girl a brunette stepped out of the shadows next too her sister. Savannah turned on her heel and scooped up her bag, her blond hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. Lindsay grabbed her bag also as the two of them walked out of the abandoned warehouse. Savannah said "I still can't believe that fucking spirit drove my car into the lake." Lindsay said "Well looks like we're walking to ."' Savannah watched a black pick up truck wind its way thru the back road. They waved as the truck driver stopped, a woman stuck her head out the window and said "Y''all ladies need a ride to somewhere?" Lindsay said "Yes ma'am, we're hoping to get a ride to . If it wouldn't be to much trouble would you mind taking us there?" The lady opened the door and said 'Hop on in isn't but about an hour from here." And with that the girls hopped in the truck unknowing that their next destination would lead them to the ride of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Our Freak Show Chapter 1** Hey guys its me again anyways I do not own Supernatural only my OC's now onto the chapter, loves, bye.**

* * *

Savannah's POV

"But Lindsay!" Savannah whined, "It was a '68 Mustang!" Her sister, who was sitting beside her, gave an agitated sigh, "Yes Yes I know what type of car it was. But we have to figure out some way of transportation." Savannah opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off before she could say anything. "And we can't steal a car because people could be looking out for the license plates!" The older sister pouted, realizing her sibling was probably right. Sitting in silence, waiting for the long car ride to be over, Savannah was attempting to figure out a way to get a car. Preferably, a 1968 Mustang. Preferably a black one. Preferably free. Oh no they were screwed.

So deep in thought she didn't realize they had reached their destination until Lindsay slapped her forearm. Savannah grabbed her bag and after thanking the kind woman, she slammed the side door shut. The two girls marched into a almost run-down looking motel (creatively called "The Motel") and after checking in and scouring the building for monsters, calmed down enough to enter their room. Savannah unlocked the door to their room, and after they got settled in, the two of them walked outside. It wasn't too long until Lindsay had found the location of the house they were looking for, and started the 40 minute walk to the bustling downtown St. Louis.

The Sisters were about to head into the room when three people stopped at the front door, Savannah grabbed her sisters hand and yanked her into a place they could not be seem. She only got a quick glance but noted there were two men and one woman. She was worried that they were cops, about to clean off any evidence of the attack when all the sudden two girls walking down the street yelled "Becky! Hey! Come here for a second." Watching the girl run off, the two men calling bye, she knew they couldn't be cops, as that girl must've been a civilian, and cops don't bring civilians along to crime scenes. While the remaining two were busy, Lindsay gestured to the overhead window, and the two hopped into it. They were observing the room when they heard footsteps down the hallway adjacent to the bedroom they were in. Lindsay drew out her pistol and Savannah positioned herself by the door, gun drawn, the men she had seen earlier walked in, seemingly unsuspecting, and jumped as the two of them showed themselves. Unfortunately, they had fast reflexes, and now all four of them had guns drawn. Each pointing at their respective shooter, (. Blondie at Lindsay and shorty at Savannah.) Savannah shouted, "FBI, drop your weapons!" The men stood undaunted and kept their weapons up, "We're also FBI." Lindsay looked at them with a smirk "FBI in jeans and a T shirt?" Almost laughing at their lack of planning, "If you are FBI then let's see some ID. With weapons down." The taller one of the men said "Well then, same here." Savannah glanced discretely at her sister and took out their fake ID's and handed them to the presumed fakers as they did the same. Both parties declared at the same time, "Fake." Savannah calmly asked, "Alright if you aren't FBI then who are you?" The shorter of the two, the one with the darker hair asked rudely, "What's it to you, you girls are impersonating FBI agents?" Glancing at her sister out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay nodded and the two of them burst into action. Savannah ran right in between the two guys, while Lindsay leaped out the low window of the house. Just as she burst into the outdoors Savannah heard one of them yell "I'll get the blonde you get the brunette!"

Savannah jumped out the back door and ran down an alleyway a few minutes out from the house. Her red converse slapping against the pavement, then all the sudden as she was about to turning another alleyway a bullet hit the wall right next to her. Savannah looked back and saw the shorter of the two running after her. She said "Dammit I can't get one day off, can I?" Savannah ran down another alleyway and was met with a dead end. She looked up and THANK GOD she saw a ladder, she backed up and jumped her fingers just grabbing the lowest bar. She hoisted herself up and jumped over to the next fire escape. She looked back to see the guy still following her, she shouted confidently, "You don't give up don't you?" The guy responded, equally as cocky, "Nope, besides how do I know that you didn't committed that murder?" She shouted back "Well unless I was a shape shifter, which they don't exist, I wouldn't have been able to do that." They guy said "What's your name?" Savannah looked down at him from her perch on the roof and said "Give me one good reason to trust you." The dude said "I'll tell you my name." "Well how do I known you're not giving me a fake name, like your ID's?" The guy shouted up "My name's Dean." Savannah had a mini debate and shouted "Savannah."in return. "Dean" asked, "Well Savannah, can you come down so we can talk?" Savannah smirked and responded "Maybe another time Dean, see ya." Savannah turned around and ran off onto the other side of the street with her name being called out. She could hear "Savannah get back here right now! Son of a bitch!" Savannah ran back to the hotel and found Lindsay sitting on the bed with tons of information and her computer gear all around her. Lindsay scrambled to her feet and said "Savannah! I thought they got you!" Savannah laughed "Nope how'd you escape?" Patting down the seat beside her, Lindsay went into account of what happened...

Lindsay POV

Lindsay ran out the door and into the street, a few people watching her run. She looked back and saw the long haired guy close behind. Unsure of what to do, she turned at the last second and ran down a random street, and hid behind a big green dumpster. She faintly heard footsteps and saw the boy walk right past her. She silently crept out from behind the dumpster and started to walk towards the street. With her luck she stepped on a soda can and winced harshly as it crunched beneath her feet. The guy spun around and shot off after Lindsay, who was already halfway down yet another alleyway. The guy called out "Wait I just want to talk to you!" Lindsay turned around as goldilocks slowed down as not to scare her away. He said "Hi my names Sam and I just want to know what were you and your friend doing on that scene?" Lindsay said "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy." Sam had an unidentifiable look in his eyes. "Try me." My sister and I are hunting down a monster." Sam looked at her surprised, "So are we. You're a hunter right? So are my brother, Dean and I. Speaking of which what's your name and your sister's name?" Lindsay looked back at him cautiously, "My sisters's name is Savannah my name is Lindsay, so listen I gotta go my sisters probably worrying right now. Maybe I'll see you around." Sam said "Wait! Here." He handed her a phone number and said "Stay in touch." Lindsay gave him her phone number and said "See you around." Then she turned around and ran, her brunette hair flailing behind her.

It had been a few hours of research and drawing blank after blank before they got an idea. After Lindsay told heer story they sat in a nanosecond of silenc before Savannah said "So they're hunters like us. Huh, didn't expect that. Well I guess we have... no no this is not going to work delete that number now-"But Savann-" "Lindsay that's an order, look I'm thinking this is a skin changer. Just keep researching, I'll be back soon ok?" Agitated, Lindsay shot her a look "I'm so sorry Linds but you know trusting people isn't my best suit. Please talk to me." Sighing Lindsay said "I know you do but maybe we might need someone just this one time." Her sister groaned "Ugh I'm gonna regret this, you can call them, but if just one of them gets in my way, tell them they get a bullet in both their skulls." Savannah grabbed her bag and walked out the door and immediately running straight into Sam. She was knocked back onto her butt, and Lindsay had to resist a smile, Sam began to apologize, "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't ..." and he slowly trailed off as Savannah looked up and she stared up at Sam. He recovered and awkwardly said "Hey." Savannah furiously rolled her eyes and muttered "Son of a motherfucking bitch," then shouted, "LINDSAY!" Lindsay wasn't paying too much attention after, the string of apologies and pulled up her rock salt shotgun and dashed to the door blindly! "WHA- Oh, Sam hey I was just about to call you." Sam said "Likewise, what are you guys doing here?" Savannah got up and dusting herself of sarcastically stated, "Hey I'm here too you guys. where ya goin?" Sam ignored her sarcasm and replied, "Over to my friends house to check on her and Dean, I don't know where he is." Savannah, much to her own shock ground out, "Need help?" Sam shared her shock, "Actually, yeah how good are you guys at tracking?" Savannah held a bit of pride and pointed to Lindsay, "Linds she's the better tracker, I'm the better fighter." "I happen to fight perfectly well Savannah." She muttered to which her older sister ruffled her hair. Savannah looked expressionless at the boy, "Need some company I can help. Linds you ok with going solo on this one?" Lindsay nodded and walked over her sisters duffle and pulled out a silver bullet shot gun, since salt wouldn't work on a skin changer. Sam started to tell her, "Regular bullets-" But Lindsay cut him off "Do not work you need to use silver bullets." Sam smiled at Lindsay warmly, Savannah reminded her, "Ok so Linds stay safe, remember the rule if it moves in a harming way toward you and it's human you use the dagger on them, if its demon you use the pistol on it. Sam lets go, maybe I can get to know you a bit more."

Sliding down into the St. Louis sewer, Lindsay kept a carefully tight grip on her shotgun and flashlight. She crept along the halls, her right shoulder always facing the wall, her left tilted ahead, so she was basically was creeping like a crab. Every five or so steps she would kneel down and look at the floor. It was about eighty paces before anything actually meant something. Kneeling down Lindsay smelt the horrible stench of decay before actually seeing the lump of flesh that sat unashamed in the middle of the sewer path. She dug out a pen (why she had it she didn't know) and poked at it. Picking up a glob of it with the ballpoint, she saw what looked like an ear, some ground up organs and...a testicle. Lovely. So...she was assuming the skin changer was shedding the form he took. This is a jacked up case, she thought. Slowly, she stood up and wiped off the goop on the pen before continuing on. So, the skin changer came in from the way she did, ripped off his "suit" and would go...where would he go? Somewhere with access to all passages, in case he needed to go to into another sewer drain. Thus the only logical place is the center of the sewers system! Thinking back to the diagram she looked at beforehand, she knew she must be a mere half mile away. Picking up her pace she dashed towards the center of the system and checked her shotgun for bullets. Seeing she was prepared, she slowed down and crouched so as not to be easily spotted. Soon the center came into view. There were different...poles with rope tied randomly around them. Probably for his victims. There were different blades, and the piles of goop had intensified. As she peered around, looking for the monster she heard frantic squeals and muffled screams. Lindsay forced herself to stand and crept out slowly, carefully into the light. There in the shadows behind the poles, she saw the sister of the first man convicted bound and bleeding. Doing one more once over of the room she riskily sped over to her and began untying the gag and ropes.

Lindsay was almost finished when she felt someone standing behind her, her hairs in response stood on end, and on impulse she twisted around, lifted up her arm with her fist clenched tight, and stood so that she could effectively punch her possible assailant. A hand enclosed itself around her fist and without checking who the person was snatched up her dagger and attempted to stab whoever it was. Her knife was intercepted and a voice said "Whoa, watch it." She lifted her eyes to see Dean, Sam's brother. Lindsay forced his hands off of hers and apologized "Sorry Dean, thought you were a skin changer." Suddenly doing a mental face palm she landed him a right hook. Holding his jaw he demanded "What the Hell!?" Lindsay grabbed his eyes and picked at it so she could see the bloodshot rings around them. Letting go she apologized again. But instead ending the sentence in "-had to check" Dean glared at her, and while he was walking over to help "Becky" stand sled how she knew his name. "Sam told me, he's looking for you." Lindsay turned to Becky "Now, what happened Becky?" She asked as kindly as possible. Becky explained in between sobs how the guy ambushed her, and that she saw him transform into her. Dean and Lindsay looked at each other and with a realizing look on their faces, they both said simultaneously "Sam." "Savannah."

Savannah's POV

Savannah swore she only left a second. Just a second she swore! But in that second Sam was knocked out by skin changer Becky and in the following second she herself was knocked out with a frying pan. Oh no...

About 30 Minutes Earlier

Savannah and Sam walked calmly down the street, heading for Becky's house. They made small talk, and after hearing how they got into hunting, and about their mother, she felt obligated to tell Sam about Matthew. He understood, didn't give any of that I'm sorry BS and that was highly appreciated. At some point the got to the topic of family, Sam told her how his dad was missing and Dean was the only family he truly had left. And she told Sam that her mom and dad got divorced when she was eighteen and Lindsay was sixteen and amidst the fighting over custody they ran away. When Savannah was old enough to be considered Lindsay's "guardian" she returned to tell their parents that A) they were alive B) that yes yes they were fine and C) they wanted no part of the family. Once again she wasn't handed the "I'm sorry" BS. They talked about Dean and Lindsay, and she gave Sam an older sibling perspective while Sam gave her a younger sibling point of view. All in all the walk was a productive experience and once they got to Becky's it was mostly Sam and Becky talking. Savannah thought she heard a noise and went outside the room to check when she heard the smash of a beer bottle. She raced back in to see an unconscious Sam before everything went dark.

Savannah opened her eyes and saw Dean pacing around a tied up Sam. Knowing immediately that wasn't really Dean, Savannah began picking at the ropes that bound her. The Skin Changer walked over to a table and started revealing his "master plan" while choosing different knives to flay Sam and her with. She managed to get herself freed from her bindings and after discretely undoing Sam's ropes as well, the two launched themselves at the Skin Changer both hit hard enough to collapse and Savannah personally thought that they were about to die when another Dean's voice rang out. The original Dean this time. Four shots rang out, three from a hand gun and one from a shotgun. The latter she suspected was Lindsay's. As the skin changer hit the wall she felt a hand help her up. When her vision focused her blue eyes came into contact with her sisters's dark brown ones. After going through what felt like HOURS of intense care checking Lindsay seemed satisfied enough to let Savannah sleep.

Next Morning

Savannah was being woken up. Who DARE disturb her blissful, dreamless, sleep? Turning over, but not without emitting an over dramatic groan. "Get up idiot." She heard Lindsay say, "I have an idea." "What idea?"

20 minutes Later.

Lindsay was trying her best not to fidget as she and Savannah approached the two brothers. She hadn't known the two for more than two days, and she had no way of guaranteeing a full-proof plan. She hated not being able to guarantee something, there were too many "ifs" in not knowing. But as she said hello to the Winchester boys, she felt an inexplicable calm wash over her. As if in her mind, she thought she knew the outcome. Sam said goodbye after a rather short conversation, and as they brothers turned away, she knew precisely what to say. "Guys!" She called out, "can we hitch a ride?" They turned back towards them. "Don't you have a car?" Dean questioned, Her eyes widened at Dean's response, he had just unleashed a beast. Savannah immediately piped up "We DID but some damned Motherfucking spirit drove my 1968 Mustang into a lake!" Dean looked like someone had just kicked a puppy, "A 68 Mustang!" "Yeah!" They started to talk about the injustice of the situation and Lindsay figured it would be far more effective to talk to Sam. Sam looked unsure of the request, she would too,honestly. "Look Sam, I'd be wary too, but you have to admit we weren't half bad in there as a team. And we need a ride, plus us as a team would be far more effective killing these...things. It's a logical option." Sam nodded in agreement to her points, but Lindsay was still unsure whether he would agree. "Okay. I'll ask Dean, but, it seems like a good idea to me. Plus we could share money and cut down on our poor ness. So Yeah, that seems good, plus you two aren't bad, personality wise."I smiled at him warmly one he returned. Dean suddenly turned around and marched Sam in a different direction, they talked for about five minutes, and then they turned around, walked back to us and said, "Alright, get in."

One week later. Third person

The smell of burning decomposing flesh filled the air. And four people gathered around the pit of what used to be a perfectly undisturbed, yet haunted, site. A man with dark hair and scratches everywhere was complaining about the case taking too long and about him getting cut up by a "Bitchy chick" whose bones they were currently roasting. The brunette who kept reaching for her arm and rubbing it told him to, "Shut up Dean, you idiot." The blonde girl beside her merely rolled her eyes and snorted. And the boy with longish hair basically mirrored The brunette's words. They waited a while longer before the blonde girl spoke up, "So...where to next guys?"


End file.
